Untitled 1
by Hermaline
Summary: Ba... J’en sais rien... C’est pas à suivre en tout cas !


Titre : Untitled 1

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : 

Saison : 9, il me semble que Jack arrête le SGC non ?

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Ba... J'en sais rien... C'est pas à suivre en tout cas !

Note : C'est en rangeant une énième fois mes notes et brouillons que j'ai découvert ça : « Daniel and Sam speak about children. Sam says she won't have children because she know/is sure Jack doesn't want ». Je le mets en anglais pour pas que ma mère comprenne, elle est vraiment trop curieuse et fouille partout. En tout cas, comme je rame dans L'homme au complet marron, Adagio, Nos colères et La nuit la plus longue, je me suis dit que je pourrais encore commencer une fic, je suis plus à ça prêt maintenant…

Re-note : Je situe cette fic après The essential et Laira : le retour car Sam et Jack sont déjà ensemble. Jack a pris sa retraite.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Untitled 1**

**Chambre de Samantha Carter**

**5 h 45**

Deux paires de pieds, deux paires de jambes, deux bustes, deux dos, deux paires de bras, deux têtes, deux bouches. Une tête blonde. Une tête poivre et sel. Deux yeux bleus. Deux yeux marron. Deux sourires indélébiles. Deux corps actifs. Très actifs…

Encouragé par une Samantha Carter bien réveillée et très réceptrice, Jack O'Neill pris le dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Décidément, il adorait se réveiller comme ça. Et la jeune femme dans ses bras également pensa-t-il en entendant des gémissements non dissimulés.

DRING ! DRING ! DRING !

Nullement affecté par un téléphone sonnant dans toute la maison, O'Neill intensifia ses caresses. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sam malheureusement.

Abandonnant non sans regret le corps de son amant, une main fine attrapa le téléphone et appuya sur la touche verte.

J (furieux) : Sam !

X : Jack ?!

Une main prit brusquement le fauteur de trouble, raccrocha, et le reposa rapidement sur la table de nuit.

J : Il est hors de question qu'on vienne me déranger maintenant !

S : Mais c'est peut-être imp…

Le pauvre colonel n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une bouche vorace vint sauvagement se poser sur la sienne, et lui fit vite oublier celle-ci.

Tout se serait donc bien poursuivit si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné de nouveau. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et, amusé, se laissa faire en souriant lorsqu'elle vint se positionner à califourchon sur lui. Mauvaise idée. Alors que Sam continuait d'embrasser Jack, elle saisit à nouveau le téléphone.

S : Samantha Carter j'écoute !

L'homme sur lequel elle était assise lui lança un regard noir et voulut reprendre l'objet indésirable mais il ne le put. Car malheureusement pour lui, il avait, collée à lui, une petite-amie très douée dans la manière de bloquer un adversaire. Il ne put que constater son échec cuisant.

D : C'est Daniel !

S (souriant en regardant Jack) : Bonjour Daniel !

L'ex-général se rembrunit aussitôt et, bien que l'idée de croiser les bras sur son torse lui vint, décida de ne point arrêter ses caresses pour autant. Devant le regard devenu trouble et brillant de Sam, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu la partie. Jack se mit à déposer des baisers brûlants sur la peau blanche offerte à lui.

D : Il faudrait que vous veniez, on a un problème à la base…

S (tentant de repousser Jack) : Quel genre de problème ?

D : En fait le…

S : Jack !

D : Non moi c'est Dan…

S : Arrête !

D : Mais je ne…

S : Une seconde Daniel !

D : D'accord…

Ne faisant aucun cas de l'archéologue stupéfait au bout du fil, le colonel Carter saisit la tête de Jack et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Elle le relâcha brusquement et reprit le téléphone.

S : Tu es content maintenant ?

D : Euh… Je comprends pas trop là…

J : Très !

D : Jack ?!

J (prenant le combiné) : Bonjour Daniel !

D : Qu'est ce que vous faites chez Sam ?

J : Je vous en pose des questions moi ?

D : Et bien…

J : Raaaaaa la ferme Daniel ! Vous avez intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour me réveiller à cette heure là !

D : Ba bien sûr… Comme si vous dormiez…

J : Oui monsieur, je dormais !

D : Oui, ce qui explique parfaitement la raison de votre essoufflement…

J : Alors là vous…

S : Alors Daniel ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jack tira la langue au téléphone et s'affala dans le lit en signe de désespoir. Sam sourit devant sa mimique et caressa d'une main sa joue rugueuse. L'effet fut immédiat. Un grand sourire venait d'apparaître sur le visage du « jeune » retraité.

D : SG3 est coincée !

S : Comment ça coincée ?!

Il prit doucement la main baladeuse et l'embrassa.

D : Selon eux cela vient de notre côté, Felger parle d'une histoire de défense contre je ne sais trop quoi… attendez…

Sam entendit une voix lointaine qu'elle reconnut comment étant celle du scientifique, ravie de ce moment libre, elle revint se coller à Jack et remplaça sa main.

D : Sam ? Allô ! Sam ?

Le colonel dut donc se rasseoir alors que Jack lançait un grognement frustré.

D : C'était quoi ça ???

S : Rien rien…

D : Oui donc, Felger dit qu'il y aurait eu une tentative d'attaque virale par P5X-156, où est SG3 et que notre Porte refuserait donc de créer un vortex provenant de là-bas.

S : Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi SG3 ne se rend pas sur le site Alpha ? Ils pourraient revenir dans ce cas !

D : A ce que j'ai compris c'est plus compliqué que ça… D'où ma demande de…

S : … Mon retour à la base plus tôt que prévu…

D : Oui.

S (soupirant) : C'est bon. J'arrive.

D : D'accord.

S : Disons dans…

Elle regarda Jack qui leva son pouce.

S : Une heure ça vous va ?

D : C'est parfait !

S : Dans ce cas à bientôt !

D : D'acc… attendez ! Le général m'a dit que Jack pouvait venir aussi… il a un truc pour lui je crois…

S : Ah ? Je verrais avec lui…

D : Oui ça j'en doute pas. A tout à l'heure !

La fin de sa phrase ne fut même pas entendue par le destinataire qui avait déjà raccroché, visiblement occupé ailleurs.

**Route principale de Colorado Springs**

**7 h 00**

S (agacée) : Je le savais qu'une heure c'était pas suffisant !

Elle tourna la tête vers son passager qui affichait un sourire éclatant.

S : Ca te fait rire en plus ?!

J : Voyons Sam, Daniel a l'habitude de notre retard !

S : De TON retard nuance !

J : Mais il sait bien qu'avec moi, tu es forcément en retard !

S : J'aurai du dire deux heures !

J : Et oui ! Si tu n'es même pas capable de prévoir le…

S : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as insisté ! Si ça avait été moi nous n'aurions même pas…

J : Ca t'a déplût peut-être ?

Son ton était plus amusé que fâché.

S (rougissant) : Non bien sûr que non…

Jack sourit, fier de lui.

S (murmurant entre ses dents) : Macho…

J : Pardon ?

S : Non rien !

**SGC**

**9 h 00**

J : A ba c'est pas trop tôt !

Jack qui attendait dans une salle quelconque accueillit Daniel, Teal'c et Sam qui sortaient de la salle de briefing.

D : Désolé Jack mais comme vous êtes à la retraite c'est…

J : Confidentiel je sais ! Rien de grave quand même ?

S : Oh non ! Le retour est impossible à cause d'une particule d'atome de…

J : Merci Carter !

Sam sourit devant la mine agacée de Jack.

D : Alors ça boom vous ?

J : Ah ça oui ! La retraite s'est super !

D : Vous voulez plutôt dire que la retraite est super AVEC Sam.

J : Daniel !

D : Jack ?

J : Daniel !!!

D : Jack ???

J : Raaaaaaaa j'aurais pas dû venir…

T : Voyons O'Neill vous n'allez quand même pas regretter d'être venu à cause de Daniel Jackson ?

L'ancien général ne répondit pas.

T : Cela vous dirait-il de faire un combat ?

J (regardant Sam) : Et bien…

S : Ne t'occupes pas de moi ! Je dois passer à l'infirmerie et…

J : Pourquoi tu dois aller à l'infirmerie ?

S (gênée) : Oh pour des résultats d'analyses…

J : ???

S : Rien de grave ! Seulement des petits contrôles…

J : D'accord…

S : Et puis ensuite je me mettrai au travail !

J : Tu en as pour longtemps ?

S : En fait, le plus dur sera de…

J : Merci Carter !

Se souriant une dernière fois, Jack suivit Teal'c dans la salle de sport tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie en compagnie de Daniel.

**Infirmerie**

**9 h 32**

Sam sortit lentement de l'infirmerie alors que le docteur Lewis lui affichait un sourire amical. Daniel fixa son amie qui semblait soucieuse.

D : Ca va ?

S (blanche) : Oui.

D : Vous êtes sûre ?

S : Oui oui... Allons… Allons nous occuper de SG3.

D (fronçant les sourcils) : Bien…

**Laboratoire**

**10 h 27**

Comme Sam avait finit de vérifier l'état de la Porte des Etoiles, elle était retournée dans son labo pour étudier le virus afin de l'étudier. Daniel l'avait suivit.

D : Que vous a dit le docteur Lewis ?

S (levant son nez de son microscope) : Rien.

D : C'est faux.

S : Ecoutez Daniel je…

Sam ne fit pas sa phrase et s'assit brusquement sur son tabouret en portant la main à sa bouche.

D (inquiet) : Sam ???

S (inspirant profondément) : Ca va. Juste un peu mal à l'estomac.

D : Vous l'avez dit au docteur Le…

S : Oui Daniel !

La jeune femme était devenue agressive.

D : Je m'inquiète c'est tout…

S (essayant de sourire) : Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est rien.

C'est à ce moment là que le colonel se releva et s'en alla en courant dans le couloir. L'archéologue, sur ses talons, la vit rentrer dans les toilettes. Elle n'en ressortir que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Encore plus blanche qu'avant.

D : Sam ?

S : Tout va bien Daniel.

D : Mais vous êtes toute pâle… Vous devriez aller voir le…

S : Cela ne servirait à rien Daniel ! Elle ne peut rien faire pour ça…

D : Mais « ça » quoi ?

Sam ne lui répondit pas et repartit en direction de son labo. Daniel la suivit.

D : « Ca » quoi ?!

S : Bon sang Daniel on vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut !

D : Je ne suis pas curieux je m'inquiète !

S : Il n'y a pas de quoi !

D : Vous trouvez ??? Vous êtes toute blanche et vous venez de rendre tout votre petit-déjeuner ! Vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ?!

Elle lui lança un regard troublé et il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Daniel s'approcha et, hésitant, la prit dans ses bras. Se demandant bien pour qu'elle raison il devait la consoler.

D : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

S : …

D : Sam ?

S : …

D : D'accord j'ai compris. On joue aux devinettes c'est ça ?

S : …

D : Bon alors… Je cherche ! J'ai le droit à un indice ?

Il sentit que Sam se détendait et continua sur sa lancée.

D : Alors… Les symptômes sont… euh…

Daniel n'eut pas à rechercher ceux-ci.

S (entre deux sanglots) : Je… Je suis enceinte…

Tout d'abord surpris, l'archéologue écarta un peu Sam et la regarda dans les yeux.

D : Mais alors pourquoi vous pleurez ? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle çà ?

S : Non…

D (fronçant les sourcils) : Comment ça « non » ?!

Le colonel Carter se libéra des bras de Daniel et alla s'asseoir.

D : Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

S : Si… Enfin… Je… Je ne sais plus…

D : Je ne comprends pas… La Sam que je connais aurait sauté de joie !

S : Oui mais…

D : Mais quoi ?

S : C'est… Jack le père.

Daniel écarquilla les yeux et fixa Sam comme si elle était devenue folle.

D : Et c'est CA le problème ???

S (essuyant les larmes du dos de sa main) : Oui.

D : Alors là il faut que vous m'expliquiez !

S : Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il… Il a perdu son fils !

D : Et alors ?

S : Il s'en veut pour ça !

D : Mais c'était un accident !

S : Oui mais je sais qu'il se sent coupable…

D : C'est vrai mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire…

S : Exactement. Et c'est là le problème.

D : ???

S : Enfin réfléchissez ! Comment voudrait-il de cet enfant alors qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à faire le deuil du premier ?! Ne dites pas qu'il s'en est remit car c'est faux ! Je le vois bien ! Il ne veut pas de lui !

D (souriant) : Ou d'elle…

S : Ce n'est pas marrant !

Daniel vit bien que son amie était sur le nerfs, normal, elle était… enceinte. Il avait encore du mal à traiter cette nouvelle information, c'était si… si étrange. Pendant des années il avait désespéré de voir Sam et Jack ensemble et en quelques mois, tout c'était précipité ! Voilà qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé ! C'était tout simplement… Merveilleux ! Mais à voir l'état de la jeune femme, elle ne partageait pas du tout son point de vue.

D : Sam ! Il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il souhaite cet enfant.

S (riant jaune) : Ah oui ??? Et laquelle ???

D : Il vous aime.

S : Bien sûr ! Mais c'était avant que je tombe enceinte ! Depuis toujours, il refuse les responsabilités ! C'est en partie pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps à se mettre ensemble ! Dès lors qu'il est devenu général il a souhaité partir ! Lorsqu'il commandait SG1, il se débrouillait pour que je ne sois pas en danger ! Même si c'était la meilleure solution ! Il ne veut pas de ce bébé !

D : C'est faux !

S : C'est vrai !

D : Non !!!

S : …

D : Alors maintenant vous allez m'écouter !!!

S : …

D : Il vous aime plus que tout au monde ! Il est prêt à tout pour vous ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est votre bonheur ! Et vous m'avez dit vous-même que votre plus grand rêve c'était d'avoir une famille ! Vous allez l'avoir cette famille ! Vous êtes enceinte de Jack ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?!

S : …

D : Sam ?!

S : Si mais…

D : Effectivement, il est possible que Jack n'est pas encore fait le deuil complet de Charlie, mais s'il s'est grandement arrangé depuis 9 ans… Car au cas vous l'auriez oublié je l'ai vu AVANT ! Et maintenant je le vois APRES !

S : Après quoi ?

D : Après votre arrivée bien sûr ! Vous pouvez toujours nier, c'est quand même grâce à vous qu'il va mieux ! C'est comme une seconde chance pour lui ! Et c'est lorsqu'il l'a compris qu'il a sauté le pas ! Alors oui, ce deuil n'est pas terminé, mais croyez-moi, il le sera quand il verra ce petit bout chou pointer son nez !

S : Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?

D : Oui ! Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais vous y arriverez ! Parce que vous vous aimez !

S : …

D : Allez venez…

Il écarta les bras et le colonel, en larmes, vint se nicher dans ceux-ci. Mais ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse.

Dans le couloir, Teal'c regarda, non sans inquiétude, Jack O'Neill près de lui.

**Quartier de Teal'c**

**10 h 48**

J : Ce n'est pas la peine de rester là à me regarder je ne dirai rien.

T : Je ne vous crois pas.

J : De toute façon j'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous croyez…

Le jaffa vint s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de Jack.

T : Que ressentez-vous ?

J : Non mais ça va pas ? Vous vous prenez pour un psy ou quoi ?

T (haussant le sourcil) : Non O'Neill. Je refuse seulement que vous rejoigniez le colonel Carter dans cet état.

J : Dans quel état ???

T : Le vôtre.

J : Merci j'avais compris !

T (prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai) : Vous êtes furieux d'apprendre la soudaine grossesse du colonel Carter.

J : Quoi ? Mais non c'est totalement faux !

T (souriant) : Vous trouvez ?

J (tombant dans le piège) : Je suis ravi de cette nouvelle ! C'est… C'est… C'est merveilleux ! Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus !

T : Vous trouvez « merveilleux » les pleurs du colonel Carter ?

J (se levant) : Raaaaaaa Teal'c !

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

J : Je… Que voulez-vous que je fasse ???

T : Lui parler.

J : Mais de quoi ??? De la pluie et du beau temps ??? Au cas où vous auriez oublié, je ne suis pas censé avoir entendu cette conversation !

T (inclinant la tête) : C'est exact.

J : Et oui ! Alors je ne peux rien faire !

T : Bien sûr que si.

J : Je ne vois pas désolé !

Les deux amis se turent pendant quelques minutes.

T : Comment pensez-vous que le colonel Carter va vous apprendre la nouvelle ?

J : Alors ça… j'en ai aucune idée… Attendez vous pensez que… (s'emballant) qu'elle ne me le dira pas ? Mais enfin ça n'a aucun sens ! Il faudra bien qu'elle le fasse un jour !

T : Daniel Jackson saura la réconforter.

J : Oui.

…

T : Est ce vrai que vous n'avez pas encore fait le deuil de votre fils ?

J : On vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte qu'il venait de sortir exactement la même phrase que Sam un peu plus tôt.

T : Non O'Neill.

Ce dernier continua de faire les cent pas. Partagé entre l'envie de parler et de se taire. Il savait pertinemment que Teal'c ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il le connaissait.

J : Je… Je ne sais pas…

T : Que s'est-il passé ?

J : Vous voulez dire… avec Charlie ?

T : Oui.

J : Vous ne le savez pas ?

Le jaffa ne répondit pas.

J : Il… Il s'est tué avec mon arme de service…

T : Pourquoi ?

J : Pardon ?

T : Pourquoi s'est-il tué avec votre arme de service ?

J : Mais parce que je l'avais laissé traînée ! Voilà pourquoi !

T : Vous ne souhaitiez pas sa mort ?

J : Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?!

T : Vous ne souhaitiez pas sa mort ?

J : Mais bien sûr que non !

T : Alors pourquoi vous sentez-vous coupable ?

Jack fixa Teal'c ébahi.

J : Mais… Mais parce que c'est de ma faute !

T : Est ce vous qui avez tiré ?

J : Non !

T : Alors pourquoi vous sentez-vous coupable ?

J : Je vous répète que j'avais laissé traîné… ce… ce fichu flingue !

T : Ce n'était pas un acte délibéré ?

J : Non !

T : Alors pourquoi vous sentez-vous coupable ?

J (criant) : Parce que c'est de ma faute !!!

Teal'c se leva.

T : Etait-il seul ?

J : Pardon ?

T : Etait-il seul ?

J : Charlie ? Oui…

T : Il n'y avait donc personne à l'endroit où il était ?

J : Non…Enfin… Il y avait… Sarah…

T : Sarah ?

J : Ma… Mon ex-femme…

T : Elle a vu ce qui s'était passé ?

J : Non.

T : Pourquoi ?

J : Comment ça pourquoi mais parce qu'elle était ailleurs !

T : Pourquoi était-elle ailleurs ?

J : Mais parce qu'elle en avait envie ! Charlie était assez grand pour se garder tout seul enfin !

T : En effet.

J : Comment ça « en effet » ?!

T : Charlie ignorait-il le danger que suscitait une arme à feu ?

J : Mais… Je… Non… Il… Il le savait…

T : C'est donc en toute conscience du danger qu'il a pris cette arme ?

J : Oui…

T : Il savait que c'était un danger ?

J : Oui je vous dis !

T : Pourtant, il s'en est servi.

J : Mais bien sûr puisque c'était un accident !!!

T : Je sais.

J : Alors pourquoi vous insistez comme ça ?!

T : Parce que VOUS vous ne le saviez pas.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire.

T : Vous venez vous-même de prouver que ce n'était qu'un accident.

J : …

T : Etes-vous le seul à vous sentir coupable ?

J : Pardon ?

T : Est ce que votre ex-femme se sent coupable elle aussi ?

J : Je… Je ne sais pas… Oui… Je suppose…

T : Vous vous sentez donc coupable tous les deux ?

J : Oui…

T : Pensez-vous vraiment que vous étiez des parents irresponsables ?

J : Non !

T : Votre fils était en sécurité ?

J : Mais bien sûr !

T : Pourtant, il est mort.

J : C'était un accident ! Un ACCIDENT !

T : Alors pourquoi vous sentez-vous coupable ?

J : Mais je ne me sens PLUS coupable !

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

J (comprenant) : Je… Je ne me sens plus coupable… Ce… C'est vrai…

T : Vous ne vous sentez plus coupable en ce qui concerne la mort de votre fils.

J : Mais… alors pourquoi… pourquoi est ce que je… je me sens encore coupable si ce n'est pas pour ça ?

T : Vous n'avez jamais pensé avoir d'autres enfants ?

J : Vous voulez dire avec Sarah ?

T : Oui.

J : Non on… Elle n'a pas supporté ça… Elle… Elle m'en a voulu…

T : Tout en s'en voulant ?

J : Oui… Oui sans doute… Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

T : Vous n'avez donc jamais pensé avoir d'autres enfants ?

J : Non… Peut-être parce qu'on… parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas assez pour… pour continuer… Ce n'était que… que pour Charlie qu'on… qu'on était ensemble…

T : Et depuis que vous êtes avec le colonel Carter, y avez-vous pensé ?

J : Je… Je… Oui… C'est… C'est normal…

T : Avez-vous envisagé sérieusement avec le colonel Carter d'avoir d'autres enfants ?

J : Non… On en a jamais parlé…

T : Mais vous vous doutiez que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

J : Elle… Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille… Une belle maison et une belle famille…

T : Et vous, qu'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

J : Je… Je ne sais pas… Qu'elle… Qu'elle soit là… Qu'elle… Qu'elle reste avec moi… Qu'elle soit heureuse…

T : Mais vous, vous ne voulez pas être heureux ?

J : Mais je le suis !

T : Ne pensez-vous pas que vous le seriez encore plus avec cet enfant ?

J : Je… Mais… Vous… Elle…

T : Ne le pensez-vous pas ?

J : Je ne peux pas avoir un autre enfant…

T : Pourquoi ?

J : Mais parce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Charlie !!!

De nouveau, Teal'c haussa un sourcil pendant que Jack se passait la main sur le front, soucieux et surprit de sa propre révélation.

T : Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un fils veuille que son père soit heureux ?

J : Que… Pardon ?

T : Est ce que Charlie veut que vous soyez heureux ?

J : Mais… Je ne sais pas… Il… Il n'est plus là de toute façon…

T : Est ce que Charlie VOULAIT que vous soyez heureux ?

J : Bien sûr ! C'est… C'est normal ! Comme moi je voulais qu'il le soit !

T : Et vous pensez que le fait qu'il ne soit plus là signifie qu'il ne souhaite plus votre bonheur ?

J : Je… Il… Mais…

T : Répondez.

J : Non ça va j'ai compris !

T : Répondez.

J : Vous êtes borné vous c'est pas croyable !

T : Répon…

J (le coupant) : Non bien sûr que non ! Mais je… je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je… Je le trahi !

T : Si Sarah refaisait sa vie, cela vous dérangerait-il ?

J : Evidemment que non ! Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite !

T : Exactement.

J : Je vois pas où vous voulez en venir là !

T : Vous avez traversé la même épreuve.

J : Moui…

T : Si j'en crois votre raisonnement, si elle mérite de refaire ça vie, donc d'être heureuse, vous le méritez aussi, non ?

Jack observa incrédule le sourire du jaffa. Ce n'est qu'après un long silence qu'il reprit la parole.

J : Ca va… Vous avez gagné… J'ai compris…

Il resta là à regarder Teal'c puis se dirigea soudainement vers la porte. Jack se retourna juste avant de sortir un énorme sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

J : Je vais être Papa !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en alla dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui, un jaffa tout aussi heureux pour son ami.

**Couloir**

**11 h 00**

Après l'énergie tonitruante qui l'avait fait sortir des quartiers de Teal'c, Jack se calma (un peu) et fut bien obligé de se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait toujours retrouver Sam et lui dire franchement qu'il l'avait entendue avec Daniel mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. En même temps, l'idée de devoir attendre qu'elle lui avoue d'elle-même le dérangeait au plus haut point. Il devait absolument trouver le juste milieu… Daniel ! Il devait aller voir Daniel ! Mais où était-il maintenant ce petit scarabée ??? Encore avec Sam ? Dans son bureau ?

Un sergent surgit en face de Jack.

J : Sergent !

Se (faisant un salut militaire) : Oui mon général ?

J : Mais je ne suis plus général sergent !

Se : Je le sais bien mais c'est l'habitude…

J : Je comprends. Dites, vous sauriez pas où est Daniel ? Enfin, le docteur Jackson je veux dire.

Se : Si, je viens de le croiser, je l'ai vu devant l'infirmerie.

J : A l'infirmerie ?

Se : Oui, il attendait le colonel Carter je cr…

Le sergent suivit des yeux, étonné, un Jack O'Neill, affolé, courir vers l'infirmerie.

**Infirmerie**

**11 h 03**

J (essoufflé) : Que… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Daniel le fixa incrédule.

D : Jack ? Mais…

J : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Où est Sam ?!

D : Elle est avec le docteur Lewis… mais tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas… elle a juste besoin de…

J : Je sais Daniel.

D : Quoi qu'est ce que vous savez ?

J : Je sais qu'elle est enceinte.

D : Quoi ?! Mais…

J : Je vous ai entendu… dans le labo… (voyant l'archéologue froncer les sourcils) par hasard ! On revenait avec Teal'c de la salle de sport…

D : Je vois.

J : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

D : Oh rien de mal, j'ai réussi à convaincre Sam d'aller voir le doc pour voir si elle ne pouvait prendre quelque chose… à cause de ses nausées… Alors comme ça… vous savez ?

J : Oui. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, j'aurai dû le comprendre plus tôt… je voyais bien qu'elle était malade le matin mais… elle disait que ce n'était rien…

D : C'est bien Sam ça… Et donc vous… ça va ?

J : Oui.

D : Vous…

J : Ne commencez pas à me faire la morale, j'ai déjà donné !

D : ???

J : Teal'c s'en est chargé !

D : J'aurai bien aimé voir ça…

Jack lui lança un regard noir et voulut répondre mais Sam choisit ce moment là pour sortir. Son sourire se figea et s'inversa rapidement tandis que son regard allait de Daniel à Jack.

J : Sam…

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils puis regarda à nouveau Daniel.

D : Je…

Daniel ne put rien ajouter de plus. La jeune femme venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Trop éberlués, les deux hommes ne pensèrent même pas à la suivre.

LE GENERAL JACK O'NEILL EST ATTENDU DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL RAYBURN

J : Raaaaaa… C'est pas le moment…

D : Ecoutez, je vais…

J : Non ! Ne faites rien ! N'allez pas voir Sam ! Je… Je vais m'en occuper… Après…

LE GENERAL JACK O'NEILL EST ATTENDU DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL RAYBURN

J : Ca va j'ai compris !

**Bureau du général Rayburn**

**11 h 07**

R : Ah ! Bonjour général !

J : Bonjour…

Jack ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui indiquait le général. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, le général O'Neill avait en effet prit sa retraite très vite et n'avait même pas croisé son remplaçant. Le peu que Sam lui avait dit semblait vrai : un homme de son âge et amical.

R : Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien !

J : Oui… Vous savez… la retraite… c'est super !

R : Je veux bien vous croire ! Et avec un peu de chance, je le saurai bien vite !

J : Pardon ?

R : C'est la raison de votre présence ici.

J : Mais… Je suis à la retraite…

R : Je le sais. Mais je sais également que vous pouvez revenir général à tout moment.

J : A condition que j'en ai envie !

R : Bien sûr.

J : Et que je le puisse !

R : Vous voulez parler de votre relation avec le colonel Carter ?

J : Dans le mile !

R : Cela aurait pu causer un problème certain mais celui-ci est réglé.

J : Comment ça ?

R : Voyez-vous même !

Le général Rayburn sortit un papier d'un de ses tiroirs et le posa devant O'Neill.

J : Une dérogation ???

R : Parfaitement.

J : Mais…

R : Le Président regrette votre départ…

J : Mais…

R : Et il souhaite que vous repreniez la direction de la base…

J : Mais…

R : Lorsqu'il a su qu'une simple dérogation suffirait, il n'a pas hésité.

J : Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais revenir !

R : Non mais vous le pouvez maintenant. Si vous le souhaitez.

Jack repensa à la paperasse, aux briefings, aux alertes, aux attaques, à Daniel, à Teal'c, à Sam. Aux pleurs de Sam.

J : Il… Il faut que je réfléchisse et que…

R : Vous en parliez au colonel Carter ?

J : Oui.

Le général O'Neill se leva, salua Rayburn, et partit.

**Couloir**

**11 h 15**

J : Dieu soit loué ! Sergent !

L'interpellé fit demi-tour et s'approcha de Jack.

J : Savez-vous où est le colonel Carter ?

Se : A la surface.

J : Elle a quitté la base ?

Se : Non, elle… elle « prend l'air » d'après le docteur Jackson…

J : Je vois… Merci encore sergent !

**Surface **

**11 h 20**

Jack n'eut aucun mal à trouver Sam, elle était assise sur un rocher, en plein milieu de la forêt qui bordait la montagne. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

J : Il fait beau.

D'accord, c'était une pathétique entrée en matière, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. La jeune femme tourna une seconde la tête vers lui et il vit, soulagé, qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

J : Daniel ne m'a rien dit.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

J : Je vous ai entendu… dans le labo… (voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils) sans le faire exprès ! On revenait de la salle de sport avec Teal'c… D'ailleurs, je me suis pris une belle raclée !

Elle sourit.

J : Je viens de chez Rayburn.

S : Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

J : Il veut que je reprenne le contrôle de la base figure-toi !

S : Quoi ?!

J : Et oui ! Il semble que je manque au Président !

S : Mais il sait bien que…

J : On a une dérogation.

S : Quoi ?!

J : Tu as bien entendu. On a une dérogation.

S : Comment…

J : Cadeau du Président pour récompenser, je cite, « notre courage et notre bravoure exemplaire ». Le charabia usuel quoi…

S : Je vois…

J : Enfin, j'ai pas encore accepté.

S : Mais pourquoi ? C'est merveilleux !

J : A vrai dire je… je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je revienne…

S : Mais tout le monde serait ravi !

J : Oui mais… j'aimerai… enfin… je préfèrerais rester… avec le bébé…

Sam se figea alors qu'il venait brusquement d'abordé le sujet épineux.

S : Personne ne t'oblige.

J : Mais je le veux !

S : Non tu…

J : Je le veux ce bébé !

S : …

J : Crois-moi ! Peu importe ce que toi tu penses, je le veux ! Et toi aussi non ?

S : Oui…

Ils se sourirent et Jack attira Sam qui posa sa tête dans son cou.

J : Donc, je voudrais rester avec lui…

S : Ou elle !

J : Oui…

S : Tu préfèrerais un garçon ?

J : Je m'en fiche ! Du moment qu'il a ta beauté mais pas ton intelligence !

S : Pardon ?!

J : Il est hors de question d'avoir un autre scientifique sous mon toit ! Une suffit !

S (riant) : Je ne pense pas que tu puisses décider de ça…

J (soupirant) : Malheureusement…

Sam se redressa, inquiète, mais vit qu'il plaisantait.

S : Je comprends.

J : De quoi ?

S : Que tu veuilles rester avec le bébé.

J : C'est mieux tout simplement. Il aura au moins son père lorsque sa mère sera en mission…

S : Oh pour ça…

Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

J : Oui ?

S : Je pense que je vais démissionner.

J : Quoi ?!

S : C'est mieux aussi. Je… Je ne veux pas abandonner mon enfant pendant des jours avec peut-être la possibilité que je ne revienne pas !

J : Mais…

S : Je sais que tu comprends ! Je veux être là pour lui !

J : Ou pour elle…

S (réprobatrice) : Jack !

J : Pardon…

S : Bref, il est hors de question que je prenne de risques ! Je me suis toujours dit que j'arrêterai lorsque j'aurai un enfant ! Et le moment est arrivé !

J (souriant) : D'accord.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant le paysage et prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui les attendait. Soudain, Jack se mit à rire.

S : Quoi ?

J : Ca va faire un choc au Président lorsqu'il apprendra que, non seulement, je ne reviens pas, mais qu'en plus, il perd également le meilleur élément de la base !

S : C'est sûr que ça va pas lui plaire…

Ils se regardèrent en riant.

? : Dites, on peut fêter ça maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

Les amoureux se retournèrent et aperçurent un Daniel tout sourire, accompagné d'un Teal'c… très Teal'c.

Sam et Jack leur sourirent et se levèrent.

J : Allons-y ! Vous nous emmenez où ?

D : Et bien, malheureusement, je n'ai que le mess à vous proposer désolé ! Mais j'ai vérifié Sam, il reste plein de gelée bleue !

S : Merci Daniel, mais pour une fois, j'aurai bien aimé des fraises.

**Fin**

C'est une petite fic sans prétention, assez différente de ce que je fais d'habitude qui ressemble plus à Laira : le retour. Je voulais aborder une autre facette du couple Sam/Jack.

Si tout se passe bien, je vais essayer de finir une fic commencée depuis deux mois qui concerne Jacob cette fois-ci et qui se passera, bien sûr, avant « Pour la vie ».

Commentaires please !!!


End file.
